


July 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl kicked Livewire's side as Amos used a tentacle to attack their enemy.





	July 11, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl kicked Livewire's side as Amos used a tentacle to attack their enemy before cop cars arrived in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
